This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The principal purpose of GlycoVault is to support the research of glycobiologists in collecting and analyzing data about glycans, such as the changes in their abundance level over a cell's life cycle as well as their correlation with gene expression levels for proteins that serve as enzymes in the biosynthetic process. In order to support glycan biosynthesis pathway visualization, analysis and modeling, GlycoVault has been collecting data and knowledge from a variety of sources. Traditional, bioinformatics resources have been provided by relational databases, although representation of this knowledge using ontologies has its own advantages. In GlycoVault, we utilize both technologies to supply an integrated bioinformatics infrastructure that can serve as a resource to both end users as well as other programs and applications.